Prince by the Sea
by Piyo
Summary: (TLM) Eric was the prince who stole Ariel's heart, but what about before she met him? Set long before the movie, find out what he was like years before the storm that changed his and Ariel's life.
1. Prologue: Death of a King

Title: The Prince by the Sea

Author: Piyo

Disclaimer: I am afraid that I own nothing other than my own story idea and any characters whom you are not familiar with. Disney owns their version of this movie and whomever Mr. Andersen left his rights to owns the original story.

Author's Note: I thought I might stray a bit from my usual fan fic inspirations and write something I have been meaning to for a long time. _The Little Mermaid _is one of my favorite Disney movies and I am a big fan of the princes as well as the princesses and thought it was rather unfair how the princes are treated (they really have no backgrounds and parents). Two ideas that have been floating around in my head are the stories of Prince Eric and Phillip. Anyway, enough of my babbling; here is the beginning of one of the two fictions (and I am sorry to say that I am not sure when it will be finished and/or updated due to a very hectic schedule…but then again, it might not be any good…). Please read and review.

Prologue: The Death of the King

A black haired seven year old stood on the tips of his toes as he reached over the side of a great ship to toss a wreath of flowers over the side and into the water. He felt a pair of arms around his waist steady him as his eyes followed the wreath as it sailed off over the waves and disappear into the setting sun. Leaning back, the young boy took his place as his mother's side and tightly held her hand as they listened to the uncomforting words of a priest as he read from a little book.

The boy's eyes were red from crying and wet with tears, yet no sound escaped his lips as he stood patiently at his mother's side. A handkerchief muffled her mournful sobs, but the breeze and the waves carried off the sound. Each was dressed in black clothing along with the crew and their guests and their sorrow was widely felt by those around them.

It was a painful loss; the death of the King was something unexpected, and the pain was felt by all whom he had touched. He had been the cliché perfect King. Kind, loving, forgiving, gentle, loyal, any quality one would want in a king he had and it was those qualities which were going to be missed, as well as the person. The townspeople and villagers were worried about what was to become of their peaceful kingdom now that their king was gone and his only son and heir was still a child. Who was going to rule until the young prince was himself ready?

But these thoughts were lost to the waves as the priest spoke on and in time the ceremony was over. The waves rocked the ship and its passengers, and for a while, the subtle motion calmed those onboard. Of course, the Queen was inconsolable. When the bible was closed in the priest's hands, she turned and went below deck with her son in tow.

After a while, the boy returned to the deck and stood silently watching the others. They were the gentry of the kingdom, the noblemen and women whose eyes were just as red and wet as the peasants whom remained on shore. Many of the men and women gave their love to the young prince, yet he walked by them, his ear deaf to their words. They found it strange that the boy wasn't crying, but they knew that the pain was new and that the prince might not know how to express his inner feelings.

They were wrong. The prince understood what was going on around him; he knew what had happened and knew that his father was never returning. Gone were the days of sailing around the harbor for fun, running down the sandy beach in the setting sun, going inward to the forests and the lagoons. Lost were the bedtime stories and the stormy evenings spent by the fireplace. Everything was over and there were still so many things, which the prince was never going to experience with his father or be able to share with him.

His eyes cast down at the deck, the young prince heard a familiar voice and looked up. A man stood at the bow of the ship, his arms open waiting. He was a tall, gangly fellow with graying hair pulled back by a ribbon. With a smile, the man nodded and the prince ran to him, his eyes watering. The man scooped the child into his arms and held him tight, letting him cry.

"It's all right," the man whispered. "It'll be all right."

His cries stopping, the prince nestled his head into the man's shoulder and looked out at the vastness of the sea. There was confusion on his face as he pondered whether or not he loved it anymore. The sea was the only thing the prince had of his father. In time, the boy would grow to look like his father, and he might have many of his characteristics, but there was nothing real that he could hold or touch that would bring his father that much closer to him than the sea: the one thing they both loved.

But it was the sea that took his father away. Closing his eyes, the prince could remember his father kissing him and his mother goodbye. It was going to be nothing more than a routine sail around the harbor. No one had seen the gray clouds or heard the thunder or lightening until it was far too late. When the King did not return within the night, the Queen grew worried and when the sailors she had sent out returned with no one the next afternoon after the storm had passed the Queen grew afraid, as did the prince.

They found the wreckage a few days later and there were no survivors.

"He is at peace," the man told the prince. "He is in the Heavens looking down at you and your mother. Always will he be with you to watch and protect you."

"I miss him," the prince said, speaking for the first time since he knew his father was dead.

"I know it won't be the same, young highness, but I shall watch after you as if you were my own and love you as a father would."

Turning from the sea, the prince looked up and mustered half a smile. He knew the love wouldn't be the same, yet the fact that there was someone there, a real person able to love and be loved, was a comfort. With that in mind, the young prince climbed down from the man's grasp and close to the railing of the bow of the ship. Looking out over the horizon, the prince knew that his friend was right: his father was out there watching over him. He was about to climb up even further until a shrill voice stopped him.

"Grimsby!" the voice shouted.

The man turned away from the prince and faced the Queen who stood behind him. She had come up silently from her cabin below; her face was pale and her eyes red from crying. There was anger and hurt in her eyes also as she gathered the ends of her gown and marched toward the man and her son.

"Majesty," Grimsby answered, giving a bow. "May I ask what it is you require?"

The Queen huffed as she walked by him and reached up to her son and pulled him down from the railing. As surprised as she was, the prince stared up at his mother questioningly, wondering what it was that he had done wrong. Kneeling before him, the Queen placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Sweetheart," she began softly, "you can't get that close to the water. You might fall over."

He shook his head. "I won't. Papa taught me how to be careful."

Taking a deep breath, the Queen stood and cast her gaze elsewhere and muttered under her breath sadly, "Look where his caution brought him."

With a cough, Grimsby spoke up. "I was watching him, your Majesty. The prince was perfectly safe and if he were any danger, I would have been right there to help."

Turning away from her son, the Queen motioned for Grimsby to follow her. "I have a simple request, Grimsby, and I should expect that you of all people should obey it."

Without a word, he nodded.

"I do not want my son to go into the water. He is to stay away from any river, lake, pond, and he must never set foot in the ocean, or above it in a ship. Unless it is a bath or there is rain, there is no reason for my son to get wet."

Grimsby took a step back, aghast. "Madame, is that not a bit extreme? I know you are distraught by what has recently happened, but keeping the boy from the water is not going to bring your husband back, nor keep anyone else safe from the same fate…" Grimsby bit his tongue and lowered his head. "Forgive me, I should not have been so open."

The Queen's eyes softened and she gave a sad smile. "I know what you are trying to say. My husband is gone and I am not sure when I shall be able to deal with it, and I know that many of my decisions regarding my son may be harsh at first, but I need to do this, Grimsby. My husband is dead; I am not going to lose my son to the ocean too. Perhaps in time, I will be more lenient, but for now this must be done and I would like what I have said to be obeyed."

Understanding, Grimsby nodded once again and promised them that he would do his best. The two turned back towards the prince and found him climbing back up the railing of the ship. Knowing that boys will only be boys, Grimsby shook his head with a laugh, but moved aside when the Queen stepped forward and took her son's hand and pulled him down again.

Her voice firm, the Queen looked her son in the eye, almost scaring him. It was then that the boy knew that whatever it was that his mother had to say had to be obeyed no matter how much he didn't want to. Afraid, he gazed up as his mother and dreaded her words. This was something the Queen could sense and she wished there were an easier way to tell her son what she must.

"Eric, you are never to go in the ocean again."


	2. One: Escape to Freedom

Author's Note: Ah, thought I had forgotten about this little story, didn't you? I was having a bit of writer's block and it was beginning to drive me insane. Luckily, I work where I am surrounded by Disney things and at some pointhad an idea and I managed to finish the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm still not used to writing Disney, but it's fun. Chapter two will be on it's way, and I believe a familiar canine figure will make his appearance. Anyway, enjoy and please, read and review.

Chapter One: Escape to Freedom

One Year Later

Grimsby's voice droned on and on, wasting the day away. He paced in circles as he read from a geography book, speaking of how the world looked in distant places, explaining what the equator was and so on and so forth. Of course, Grimsby wasn't reading the book for pleasure and every once in a while, he would have to stop and look over at a small table to make sure his pupil was paying attention.

He wasn't.

Young Prince Eric was either lying on the floor playing with his toys or staring out the large windows at the wondrous view of the ocean. He was doing anything but listening and this irritated Grimsby. But, the man couldn't blame the child. It wasn't Eric's fault his mother hardly let him have any fun. She was overprotective and stubborn about her orders and wanted her son to do nothing but sit in a room all day doing his studies.

This didn't sit well with Eric at all, who wanted nothing more than to be able to act like a child his age. His eighth birthday passing weeks before, the prince could only remember what fun was like, rather than being able to go out and experience it himself. For the past year it had been nothing but studying indoors, dining indoors, playing with what toys he had indoors…Everything was indoors and it was not enough to say the Eric was suffering from a slight case of cabin fever.

Peering over the top of the pages he read, Grimsby found Eric sitting by the window, more entertained by the rolling waves then by his monotone voice. Unintentionally slamming the book shut, the man scared the boy, causing him to jump from his seat and be too confused to wonder if there was enough time to get back to his table and act as he were listening the entire time. Instead, the young boy watched as his older friend walked to an oversized chair and slumped into it, his head falling into his hands shaking. Feeling bad, Eric went to Grimsby's side and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry, Grim," he said. "I tried to pay attention…but once you got to the part about the desert I kind of dosed off a bit."

Grimsby looked up. "I know you try. If you weren't cooped up in here then there wouldn't be a problem, but regardless, you need to study your lessons. You are young now, but the more you learn the more prepared you shall be when you are older and king."

Eric turned away. "I don't want to be king. What good will knowing everything be if I can't go outside and see it?"

What he said was true and Grimsby knew it. Even for a child, the man knew that the boy was not stupid. The death of his father had forced Eric to grow up a little more than he should have, but he was still a child in many ways. As a prince, Eric had certain duties to his kingdom to know the land, how things worked, who people were and so on. How was he supposed to learn the important things from behind closed doors and locked windows?

"I miss it," Eric said.

"What?"

"Everything," the prince whispered. He faced Grimsby. "I just want to be a little kid. I know one day I'll be king, but just for now couldn't I go out and play? I'd give anything to go swimming or sailing again. I know mama wants to keep me safe, but…"

Grimsby stood from his seat. "You don't need to say a word, young man. I know what troubles you and your mother. Only, it seems that you have realized things that she has not yet. She needs time."

Eric left his place by Grimsby's side and returned to the window. He could picture his father's ship out as sea, the sail rippling in the wind as the sun painted the sky red as it set. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been kept from the sea for a year that his heart longed for it so much. Or maybe it was the memories of his time spent with his father there. No matter the reason, if Eric could have only one thing back it would be the ocean.

The prince was a sailor. He had salt water in his veins and being on land for so long was as if keeping a fish out of water. Land was suffocating him and Grimsby had seen this before when he had first come to work at the palace. Being a young man at the time, Grimsby had served Eric's grandfather and had watched over Eric's father when he himself was a child. Much like his young son, the former king was a sailor at heart and if he spent more than a few days away from the sea he began to take ill.

"You are your father's son," Grimsby whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Grimsby stood and watched Eric at the window. Not one who normally went against orders, Grimsby knew that the Queen had simply gone too far. A bit angry, the man opened the door to the room and motioned the prince to his side. "You must promise me that you will have finished your studies by the time I return."

Eric made a face. "But-"

Grimsby waved a finger at the prince. "You must promise me."

Feeling defeated, Eric nodded. "All right."

With a slight smile, Grimsby left the room and walked the long corridors of the palace. As he left what he affectionately called "The Prince's Wing", he noticed how the windows facing the ocean had their curtains drawn and that the hallways were dark. Any feeling of happiness was replaced with sorrow as Grimsby neared his destination, but he knew that he could not falter. Reaching a large door, he knocked and waited.

It opened a moment later, a short, plump woman with dark hair behind it. She was dressed in simple clothing and seeing who it was exited the room, closing the door behind her. Lowering her head, she looked as if she too longed for the chance to do anything other than sulk around the palace.

"If you want to see the Queen," the woman began, "I suggest that you return later. She's fallen into one of her fits and I can't console her."

"Carlotta, I hate to say this, but it is becoming ridiculous," Grimsby said, trying to keep his voice down. "I would like to think that I am not the only one in this palace who feels this way. Now, I'm not one for breaking rules of any sort, especially royal ones, but if something doesn't happen soon I am afraid that servants are going to leave and the more loyal of us are going to go mad."

Carlotta took a step back, aghast. Never had she heard Grimsby speak in such a way and it frightened her, though she knew he was right. Too long had the Queen's sorrow plagued the palace and those who lived in it and it was time that someone took a stand.

"What do you suppose we do?" she asked.

"I wish to speak to her."

"She'll have your head."

"She needs to see happiness and I believe she can find that in her son, if only she left him have some first."

Carlotta nodded. "That boy needs to be a child. No need in making him grow up too soon. Poor thing, I haven't seen him smile in weeks, unless when he's sneaking a look outside."

Grimsby snapped his fingers. "That is my point precisely. And that being said, I am going to go in and have a word with her majesty."

Before Carlotta could object, Grimsby disappeared and she hoped that everything would be all right and that her friend would still be employed at the palace when he returned. Grimsby found himself in the Queen's sitting room, surrounded by silence. The room was similar to the hallways leading to it: dark and dismal. In the distance, Grimsby could hear the soft sound of crying and turned his head to the corner of the room where he saw the Queen collapsed on one of the couches in the room, her face hidden as to not let anyone see her tears.

"Majesty," he said, making himself known.

"I told Carlotta I wanted to be left alone," the Queen answered. "Leave me be."

Grimsby stood his ground. He was not leaving until he had a word with the Queen and that is just what he intended on doing. His hands behind his back, the man walked forward. Angered that her wish to be lone was not honored, the Queen turned toward Grimsby and stood.

"I told you, I wish to be alone and I expect my wish to be obeyed," she said, her voice rising.

"I am afraid that until I can have a word with your Majesty that I cannot leave," Grimsby stated.

"Then you shall deal with consequences, if you cannot follow simple orders."

Without looking at the Queen, Grimsby made his way to the window and drew back the curtains. It overlooked the beach and one could spend hours sitting and watching the waves roll by. A sense of calm washed over him and Grimsby knew that this is what Eric must feel when he sat by his window in his room or in the study. Letting out a little laugh, Grimsby thought of how every window had almost a perfect view of the ocean. How the Queen got away with not looking out and seeing the sea was beyond him, but it was the reason she kept the curtains drawn.

"I remember when his Majesty used to stand here," Grimsby said. "He said the sight of the sea brought him peace."

"Don't you dare speak of my husband!"

"Majesty, you were not the only one who loved him and certainly not the only one who lost him." Turning away from the window, Grimsby gave a weak smile. "I don't mean to sound rude or blunt, but I fear that is the only way to get across to you anymore. This life you have chosen to live has done nothing but taken you into a deeper sorrow. You need to let light back into the darkness."

"There is no light, Grim, only darkness. I shall never have light again."

Carlotta stood outside the Queen's chamber, her ear on the door as she tried to listen in on the conversation. She was always the one for gossip, but what Grimsby spoke of concerned the palace staff and that included herself and she felt she had a right no know what was going on. The voices were muffled, but she could hear Grimsby's kind yet firm tone and the Queen's angered sobs.

_What was going on in there, _she thought.

Eric wondered the same thing. He had tried to be patient and wait for Grimsby's return, but as he stared at the sea he had begun to call him. After making sure that no one was in sight, Eric left his room and made his way through the palace. The grand staircase was just past his mother's wing of the house and he stopped when he saw Carlotta at her door. Throughout the last year, Eric has sat on the first step of the staircase and watched his mother's door, wishing she would come out to see him. Seeing Carlotta made him curious as to what was going on behind the door and if that was where Grimsby had gone, but with no one around to pay him any attention, Eric planned to escape.

Silently making his way down the stairs, Eric passed the servants with ease. If anyone asked what he was doing or where he was going, he simply replied that he was just walking about the palace since he had finished with his studies. Of course, the servants would never question the young prince, so the boy had no trouble walking to his destination.

In the palace kitchen, there was a small set of stairs that led to a vegetable garden outside. Entering the room, Eric looked around for the chef, but found him nowhere. Nearing the door, Eric reaching for the handle, but was stopped when he felt a shadow loom over him. Turning, he faced the chef and cowered, thinking he had been caught.

"Wat iz zhis?"

"Chef Louie," Eric managed to say. "I was just going out for a moment. I wanted to…to pick a flower for my mother. I thought it might cheer her up a bit."

Louie smiled. "Zhen you are going in zeh wrong direction, little prince. Zeh garden iz out zhat door."

Eric looked to where Louie had pointed and tried not to laugh at the chef's accent. He left out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was still good to go outside. Nodding, Eric backed away from the stairs and door and moved toward the other. Louie raised an eyebrow as he watched the prince leave. Though he wasn't supposed to, Louie knew why the boy was leaving and knew that he wasn't going out to get a flower. But, he hadn't the heart to keep Eric indoors and left him go.

Upstairs, Grimsby and the Queen were oblivious to what Eric was up to as they argued. Grimsby told the Queen his feelings about being kept inside and how it wasn't good for anyone, especially Eric. The Queen grew defensive on how to raise her child, but Grimsby went on to say that if anyone were raising the boy it was himself.

"You dare talk to me that way!" the Queen shouted. "He is my son and I shall have him do as I please. If I want him indoors then he will stay indoors. You do not understand, Grimsby, you are not a parent."

"But I was a young boy," he replied. "And I knew the King when he was a child and Eric is just like his father. You can't keep him locked indoors forever. The call of the sea is tempting and he will answer it like any sailor would."

Fuming, the Queen turned away from Grimsby and went to her couch. It sat before the window and she was almost blinded by the sunlight. Shielding her eyes, the Queen had forgotten what light was, her life having been lived in darkness. Gathering her courage, the Queen looked out the window. She saw the beach not to far off and when the sun danced on the waves she thought it beautiful. The little garden below her window was full of blooming flowers and the grass was an emerald shade of green.

Her mind filled with memories of walking along the shore with her husband and watching him play with their son in the sand. Seeing her little garden, the Queen remembered when Eric was younger how he used to play among the flowers and pick the prettiest ones for her. She could almost see him in the garden now, thought he did not look as young as she remembered. Blinking, her vision of him did not leave and she realized that he really was outside in the garden.

"Majesty?" Grimsby called. The Queen had been silent for some time and the man was beginning to worry if he had gone too far. "I am sorry about what I have said. I am very sure that the servants will not leave, and there is nothing wrong with you wanting your son safe. Only, I hope you do heed what I have said…Majesty?"

The Queen was lost in thought as she watched her son. He had left the garden and was walking toward the beach. There, she could see a few sailors from her husband's crew and they greeted the child warmly, having not seen him in so long. They picked him up, ruffled his hair and teased him. Watching, the Queen's heart skipped a beat as she saw something she hadn't see: a smile.

Eric was smiling.

Not only was he smiling, he was laughing. Those were two things the Queen had almost forgotten how to do. It was then that she realized that Grimsby was right. She had been so consumed with her own grief, that she had forgotten about everyone else, including her son. By her orders, he son was to remain indoors and to stay as far away from the ocean as possible. But there he was, on the beach. Though the Queen might have been scared, she knew her son was with the sailors and that they would never let any harm befall her son. And that was all Eric wanted: to go outside.

And if Eric could be happy again, then perhaps maybe the Queen could be happy again too. Turning to Grimsby, the Queen let a few tears fall. "I am the one who should be apologizing."

Grimsby stared at the Queen. Perhaps he had gotten through to her? "Pardon?"

"You were right in saying that Eric is like his father. Cunning little fellow, he managed to escape while you and I spoke."

His eyes grew wide. "You mean he's gone out…Majesty, I had no intention of letting him-"

The Queen held up her hand to silence him. "But you were also right in telling me that I cannot keep him inside forever and that I need to let the light back in. I will tell you, it will not be easy for me, but I shall try."

Grimsby smiled. "Of course, Majesty."

Turning back to the window, the Queen eye's searched for Eric, yet she could not find him. At first, she grew afraid and she opened her mouth to tell Grimsby, but there was a knock at her door.

"Mother?"

Eric slowly entered the room and went to his mother's side. She sighed, knowing that he was all right and knelt before him. "What is it sweetheart?"

Holding out his hand, Eric handed his mother a small bouquet of flowers from the garden. Tears forming in her eyes, the Queen smiled for the first time since the death of her husband. Trying her best not to harm the flowers, the Queen drew Eric into a hug and held him tight.

Grimsby turned and walked to the door and held it open as he stepped outside. There Carlotta stood with her apron at her eyes as she dried her tears. With a smile, Grimsby patted her arm and closed the door.

"Perhaps now, they are finally free of their sorrow."


End file.
